Knowing Love
by netcy25
Summary: This story was writing in Spanish by PadmeA with her permission I translate into English enjoy her story in english follow her
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer . I don't own power ranger and I don't own this story .this story was writting in Spanish by PadmeA in Spanish with her permission I translating in English hope u like her story and follow her .**

KNOWING LOVE

Chapter 1

Kimberly: Aisha Jason invited me to eat ice cream today

Aisha: How well my two friends will have an appointment today

Kimberly: Who will Trini leave with?

Aisha: With Billy

Kimberly: How good and what will you do your Aisha

Aisha: I'll go with Zack to a dance competition

At the cinema

Billy: Thank you for accepting my invitation Trini

Trini: Thanks to you for inviting me, let's go buy the Coffees

In the ice cream shop

Jason: Kim congratulates you for winning the competition

Kimberly: Thanks Jason and when will be your next karate competition

Jason: next week, you will go to see me

Kimberly: Of course I would not lose it

Jason: I have to ask you something

Kimberly: what's up Jason?

Jason: You want to be my girlfriend

Kimberly: of course

After accepting the proposals, Kimberly and Jason kiss; They eat their ice cream and he takes it home

At the cinema

Trini: the movie was great

Billy: Trini, you want to be my girlfriend

Trini: What did you say Billy?

Billy: If you want to be my girlfriend

Trini: If expensive I want

In the dance contest

Zack: You have fun Aisha

Aisha: Claro Zack

Hours later at Kimberly's house

Kimberly: girls I'm Jason's girlfriend

Trini: and I from Billy

Aisha: I'm the only one without a boyfriend, I congratulate you girls

Trini: quiet Aisha you will soon get a handsome and intelligent boy.

Aisha: Hopefully girls, although I do not worry so much about that, I must go; you stay or you go with me Trini.

Trini: I'm going with you

Both girls say goodbye to Kimberly and leave for their homes.

In college

Kimberly: Jason, I'm sick of your jealousy Edward is just a friend

Jason: You like it

Trini: guys are fighting again since you guys became boyfriend and girlfriend yiu do not stop fighting.

Jason: Do not get involved Trini this is between Kim and me

Zack: we get in because we are his friends, come on so that you calm down Jason

On the Campus

Billy: Jason you are not like that every day you fight more with Kimberly

Zack: Billy is right she's going to get fed up and she's going to leave you

Jason: I do not want to lose her you guy

Jason will lose Kimberly? Read the continuation of this story, I await your comments


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier. I don't own power ranger or this story ,this story was writing in Spanish by PadmeA with her permission I am translating it in English.**

 **Chapter.2**

 **1 year later**

Jason: Kim how are you? I'm calling to invite you out and be able to talk about our

Kimberly: Jason we are over and we have nothing to talk about

Jason: I need another chance, at least you will go to see the competition

Kimberly: goodbye

 **Gymnastics Competition**

Kimberly makes her presentation gets the highest score and wins

Aisha: congratulations girl

Trini: congratulations Kim, someone came to see you

Jason: congratulations Kim i knew that you would win you are the best, promise me that you will go to my next competition

Days after

 **Family house Lee Scott**

Paty: son calm down she will go to see you

Jason: mom she will not she hates me

Paty: she is hurt by your attitude but she does not hate you

 **Hart House**

Kimberly: friends I do not want to go to that competition that would be to give Jason wings to think that we'll come back

Trini: you must go remember that the funds will be for our graduation and apart we are friends of that hollow head of Jason

Kimberly: It's okay I'll go

 **Hours later on Campus**

Zack: Jason I have a news for you Kim will come but do not have illusions to return with her

Jason: well at least it's a step that she agreed to come

The girls arrive and sit in the stands

Presenter: Good afternoon to all present thanks for joining us today; the fighters are the 7 times champion Jason Lee Scott and the 8 times champion challenger representing the University of the Pacific Tommy Oliver

 **In the stands**

Kimberly: What a handsome boy

Aisha: Who do you mean Kim

Kimberly: The boy who is going to fight Jason

Trini: He's really handsome

The fight started and Tommy managed to make 3 points, Jason managed to make 2 points but Tommy knocked him down with a kick taking his 9th trophy

 **In the dressing rooms**

Billy: you're fine Jason

Jason: I am bro but I should practice more that guy is good

Zack: let's go to the club, let's invite the girls

Billy: excellent idea

 **In the club**

Kimberly and Zack danced, Billy and Aisha accompanied them dancing; while Trini and Jason were sitting

At that time Tommy and other guys arrive at the club, Kimberly sees him and gets excited, but Tommy does not even look at her, they all go back to the table

Aisha: Kim saw who came

Kimberly: if I saw him

Trini: you should take him out to dance

Kimberly: you're not crazy, I'm tired girls I'm going home

 **In the other part of the club**

Tommy: guys, I'm tired

Michell: Take a beer to celebrate

Peter: look at that girl who goes there she is pretty

Tommy: she very beautiful

Peter: I saw her first

Trini tries to prevent Kimberly from leaving but it was impossible

 **Parking lot**

Kimberly's car did not want to turn on and Tommy see the situation and approaching

Tommy: Hi, can I help you?

Kimberly: I would appreciate it, I do not know what I do not want to turn on

10 minutes later the car ignited

Kimberly: thank you very kind you bring a car; If didnt i can take you

Tommy: always at your beautiful unknown order

Kimberly: Sorry, silly, my name is Kimberly Hart

Tommy: Nice name is Tommy Oliver, I have a car but I hope to see you soon

Kimberly: tomorrow there will be a gymnastics competition on campus. I know it's not your thing but even if you're invited it starts at 6 pm

Tommy: I'll be there.

Both say goodbye with the promise of seeing each other again


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. I don't own power ranger and this story was writing in Spanish by PadmeA with her permission I translate in Spanish hope u like it**

 **On campus**

Jason: Kimberly it's true that you invited Tommy to see your competition.

Kimberly: yes it's true, I did invite him is there problem.

Jason: you like that imbecile

Kimberly: that's not your business now go away I must warm up.

 **In the stands**

Billy: I hope they do not fight again

Aisha: I doubt it because lately it's the only thing they do.

Zack: and now more than ever Jason is furious because Kim invited Tommy.

Trini: and how did he find out?

Billy: Bulk told him mocking him

Trini: and how did Bulk knew

Zack: he saw them in the parking lot of the club, he approached them without them noticing and listened to the whole conversation.

Aisha: fat gossip, I'll go see Kim

 **In the dressing rooms**

Kimberly was warming up when she suddenly heard footsteps and asked: who's there

Tommy: hi beautiful I did not want to scare you

Kimberly: Tommy you came and kim hugs him

Tommy: I'm glad you're happy that I'm here

Kimberly: I'm sorry I should not have been so impulsive

Tommy: quiet now I'll go see you after the competition.

Kimberly: it's fine

Minutes after the competition began, Kayla runs a perfect routine which makes you get 25 points, Camry gets a score of 20 points, it was the turn of Kimberly who makes a perfect routine gets 30 points and wins the competition. His friends were super happy for her; Jason grabs her and kisses her, Kimberly breaks loose and slaps him, everyone is was in shock especially Jason

Billy: the show is over, go elsewhere.

Kimberly: Jason you must understand that I do not love you and that from now on we will be just friends.

Jason takes her arm hard and says: I will never understand you and I will be together again.

Kimberly: let go Jason, you hurting me.

Zack: Drop it Jason.

Jason releases Kimberly and runs away very angry

Trini: what a way to ruin the moment

Aisha: Kim, you're fine

Kimberly: if I just want to go home.

Tommy wanted to go to where Kimberly was but because of what happened he decided not to do it and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer .I don't own power ranger ,this story was writing in spanish by PadmeA with her permission I translate in English hope u like her story in English.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **One month after**

 **Hart House**

Trini: Kim did you knew that Jason went to Switzerland

Kimberly: I did not know I hope it goes well and the hell forget the love he feel for me.

Aisha: I do not think so, well let's forget about Jason's and what happened to Tommy havent seen him.

Kimberly: It already been a month that I haven't seen him

Aisha: too bad

Trini: I'm so sorry, will you like to go with us to the mall so that you can drown that sadness.

Kimberly: no girls, you guys go , I'll stay here

 **Mall**

Aisha: do not get mad at me, Trini, but the purchases arent the same without Kim, it's more fun when the three musketeers are here.

Trini: you're right

Suddenly a person hurls to Aisha and the drops all the packages, Aisha was very angry

Aisha: be more careful and there is no rushing people

Tommy: I'm sorry, let me help you, hey, you're Kimberly's friend how she is.

Aisha: she's at home and depressed.

Tommy: I guess because of the fight with her boyfriend.

Trini: Jason is not her boyfriend and that's why it was the problem.

Tommy: girls, can I ask you a favor?

Aisha: of course what ever you need

Tommy: Kimberly's number that what I need

Trini gives Kimberly's number to Tommy thanks them and leaves; Aisha and Trini were excited that they knew Kimberly would be happy with Tommy's call

 **Hart House**

The telephone rings

Kimberly: hello who is this

Tommy: hi beautiful I met your friends and they gave me your number I hope you do not mind

Kimberly: Tommy, what a pleasure to hear from you

Tommy: how do you do that day what happened, I thought about getting closer but then I decided not to do it so as not to cause more problems with your boyfriend.

Kimberly: first I say that despite the triumph I felt very bad and second Jaso'n is not my boyfriend so I gave him the slap. he does not want to understand why I do not love him.

Tommy: you shouldnt have felt horrible and Jason should have because you despised him completely, well let's forget the topic ,go out tomorrow with me

Kimberly: Sure, Tommy

Tommy: see you at the entrance to the mall at 5

Kimberly: perfect

 **Oliver House**

David: brother that girl has you crazy

Tommy: it is true brother ,she is very beautiful, funny

David: brother,did you forget someone

Tommy: she will not come back from Australia she has not even called me in the last 4 years.

David: I hope so, brother, because things could be complicated for you

Tommy: enough nothing will happen, let's have dinner

 **AUSTRALIA**

Kendrix: sister you can not do it after 4 years and leave everything

Katherine: no Kendrix I can not wait anymore, dad brought me to Australia to separate me from the, but not even the distance I manage to forget him

Kendrix: sister and if he has already forgotten you and if he fell in love with someone else

Katherine: Do not say that nonsense Tommy loves me and swear he would wait for me

 **5 pm. Mall**

Tommy waited anxiously Kimberly thought he would leave him on board

Kimberly: Sorry I'm late the traffic is horrible.

Tommy: the important thing is that you're here

Both enter the mall to the movie theater

Tommy: you want to see Crespúsculo or Fast and Furious

Kimberly: Fast and Furious

Tommy: I'll go buy tickets, buy and buy popcorn and some bauble please

Kimberly: it's fine

Start the movie Tommy and Kimberly enjoy it to the fullest, after it ended Tommy invited Kimberly to dinner

Tommy: you had fun Kim

Kimberly: a lot and to your side more

Tommy: I'm glad

Then he goes to her and kisses her Kimberly kisses him

Tommy and Kimberly can be happy; what destiny will bring

I hope this is liking this story please, because it is very important for me to know your opinion


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. I don't own power ranger, this story was written in Spanish by PadmeA with her permission i translate it from Spanish to English**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Oliver House**

The telephone rings

Tommy: who is it?

Katherine: Hi my love, is Kat, I miss you so much

Tommy: Kat how many years without calling me and why are you doing it now?

Katherine: Because I've missed you so much, my father would not let me call you, but I have a surprise for you.

Tommy: what a surprise?

Katherine: I'll be with you again in a month

Tommy: what and your father is in agreement with that.

Katherine: What's wrong Tommy, you do not seem happy that you'll see your girlfriend soon.

Tommy: It really is a surprise, well I must go, I'll wait for your arrival.

Tommy hangs up the call and thinks this can not be happening after so many years without knowing about her, and just now that I fall in love with Kimberly, it can not be, a scream takes Tommy out of his thoughts.

Rachell: Tommy what happen, who called.

Tommy: Mom Kat comes back in a month.

Rachell: and what is the problem, you were in the corners crying for her, you should be happy

Tommy: mother the problem is that I met a girl and I fell in love with her, and her name is Kimberly.

Rachell: in that case I recommend you to talk to Kat so she knows that things have changed.

 **Pacific** **University**

Can: Hi Tommy

Tommy: hi bro what up

Can: you look worried

Hayley: good morning companions

Can: not so good for our friend Tommy.

Hayley: what happens

Tommy: I had a girlfriend years ago but her father took her to Australia to separate her from me, today she calls me saying she be back in a month, but the problem is that I do not feel the same about her anymore, I'm in love with someone else.

David: Kimberly's true brother

Tommy: yes David herself.

Hayley: well your girlfriend or ex-girlfriend should understand that so many years apart made the love end.

Tommy: I do not want to hurt her, or lose Kimberly

Can: you must decide soon what to do

 **Mall**

Kimberly: Tommy something happen you, you're very quiet and thoughtful

Tommy: nothing happen to me beautiful , and he kisses her

Kimberly: I love you, Tommy

Tommy: and I to you too

Days after

 **Oliver House**

Rachell: Tommy you have a call

Tommy: who is it?

Katherine: my love is Kat

Tommy: Hi Kat

Katherine: how cold Tommy, I know something happens to you, you do not want me to go, or you do not love me anymore

Tommy: there are things we need to talk about personally so I'll wait for your arrival.

Katherine hangs up without saying anything else and Tommy knew that she would advance her trip

Katherine will stand in the relationship of Kimberly and Tommy follow this story and they will know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer . I dont own power ranger and this story was written in spanish by PadmeA with her permission I translate in english enjoy the story**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Jacob: Katherine Hillard, if you set foot outside this house, forget the luxuries.

Katherine: When you separated me from Tommy I was hardly a teenager but I'm already a woman daddy and you can not keep ordering me or tell me what to do.

Jacob: do what you want but Kendrix stays here you will not drag her to your madness.

Kendrix: I'm going with my sister, Dad.

Jacob: What? Now you too will become a rebel without cause Kendrix

Katherine: it's not rebellious dad is a matter that you should let us live goodbye we love you

 **Airport**

Kendrix: I just hope everything goes well because today we do not have a father

Katherine: I know dad and I know he will forgive us, thanks for supporting me sister

 **Pacific University**

David: Tommy have you talked to Kimberly

Tommy: no brother

David: do it before Kat finds out about the relationship you have

At that time Kimberly, Trini, and Billy arrived, Kimberly kisses Tommy

Kimberly: Hello handsome surprise

Tommy: hello beautiful that is a nice surprise, hello Trini, Billy

Trini: Hi Tommy

Billy: Trini and I are going to the campus with David.

Tommy: Kimberly, I have to tell you something

Kimberly: what's up, Tommy, I see you worried

Tommy: I do not want to lose you I LOVE YOU, but years ago when I was still a teenager in high school I had a girlfriend, her father took her away from me taking her to Australia when we said goodbye, we swear to love each other forever and wait , but I met you and fell in love with you Kimberly, she called me to tell me she would be back soon

Kimberly surprisedly says: that means that our relationship is over, that you don't want to hurt her.

Tommy: no Kimberly I LOVE YOU, she is part of my past

At that moment two girls arrive and one of them says

Katherine: who is part of your past Tommy and kisses him

Kimberly runs away from them

Katherine: why that girl left like that

Tommy: Kat when you arrived, why you came here to find me

Katherine: Tommy are you not happy to see me

Tommy: go home then we talk

Katherine did not expect Tommy to receive her in such a cold way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. I don't own power ranger, this story was written in spanish by PadmeA we with her permission I translate it into English enjoy**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Kimberly went home very hurt after a while the doorbell rings, she opens the door

Kimberly: Tommy what are you doing here

Tommy: I came to find you, you are the one I love Kim and I do not want to lose you

Kimberly: your girlfriend must love you very much to leave Australia and come here

Tommy: I'll talk to her tonight she'll have to understand that I do not love her

Kimberly: sometimes that's not so easy, I know from my own experience

 **Oliver House**

David: hello brother it's good that you finally arrived

Tommy: what happened brother, where is Katherine

Rachell: son she is with Kendrix in your room very sad

 **Tommy's room**

Tommy: Hi Kendrix where is Katherine

Kendrix: I went to the bathroom and when I got back she was not there, I'm worried

Tommy: I have to go find her

 **In the park**

Katherine thought I left everything for Tommy until I confronted my father for him and thus he received me ignoring me, at that moment

Tommy: Katherine until I finally find you

Katherine: you remember Tommy that i existed

Tommy: Katherine we must talk and things are not as we have grown before and we are not those teenagers that your father separated

Katherine: what is this all about?

Tommy: let me continue please, for a long time I waited for a call from you or a letter but they never came, until not long ago I waited for you, but I met a very special girl and I fell in love with her

Katherine: you say what Thomas Oliver you're in love with another I can not believe it, my love maybe you're confused and it's not love what you feel for her, I only help you survive things while I come back, come back so we can be happy

Tommy: Katherine, you're not understanding, I love her, she helped me get out of my heart, I know I hurt you but I can not fool you, I do not love you anymore

Katherine: Tommy I leave everything for you, face my father, leave my future

Tommy: you made the decision very late I do not love you anymore, you are someone special to me but I do not love you

Katherine: do not tell me that Tommy hurts your words a lot, she will never love you like me

Tommy: Katherine you must go back to Australia and continue your life as before

Katherine: We can not go back we faced my father

Tommy: he will forgive you

Katherine: Quiet tonight my sister and I will leave your house

Tommy: you can stay for tonight, tomorrow we'll see what to do

The next day Katherine and Kendrix with Tommy's help rented a house near the Oliver's and looked for a job, Kendrix got a job as a librarian while Katherine got a dance school.

Katherine will stay quiet and not fight to recover Tommy's love


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. I don't own power ranger and this story was written in spanish by PadmeA with her permission I translated into English enjoy the story**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Pacific University**

David: Kendrix I hope you can catch up fast and finish the race

Kendrix: thanks David for helping me

 **Belside University**

Kimberly: Aisha I can not believe that Tommy's girlfriend studied here

Trini: is his ex-girlfriend

Aisha: of course Kim he loves you not her

Kimberly: she does not know that I'm Tommy's new girlfriend

Aisha: she will have to accept it

Kimberly: and you think it will be that easy, she did not come so far to lose Tommy

Hours later on campus

Katherine: hi girl sorry can you please indicate where is the room 49 I am new and I am lost

Aisha: sure you go up a floor to right hands first room

Katherine: thank you very kindly my name is Kat

Aisha: to order my name is Aisha

Katherine: I could use a friend I do not know anyone

Aisha: Well now you know me, then I'll introduce you to my friends

Katherine: great, good, now I have to leave, thanks for the help, Aisha.

5 minutes later

Aisha: girls will not believe me what happened to me I met Tommy's ex-girlfriend was lost and i help her

Kimberly: it's bad to be new in a place that's good that you helped her

Trini: girls, look who's here

Tommy; hello girls, beautiful are you ready to go

Kimberly: yes I am let go

Tommy took Kimberly to his house to officially introduce her as his girlfriend, meanwhile, Katherine goes to her new home

 **Hillard House**

Kendrix: how was your day sister

Katherine: great I like the new university, now I must go out

Kendrix: where are you going?

Katherine: home of the Oliver

Kendrix: why are you going to go Tommy was very clear with you

Katherine: I feel like I can get him back, sister

 **Oliver House**

Tommy: mom, dad, I introduce you to my girlfriend Kimberly

Rachell: It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kimberly, my son talks a lot about you

David: sister in law how are you

Kimberly: It's nice to meet you, I'm fine David.

At that moment the doorbell rings and David opens the door

David: what are you doing here Kat

Katherine: I need to talk to Tommy

David: he can not see you right now he is with his girlfriend

Katherine: which girlfriend? His only girlfriend is me

David: Calm yourself, Kat

Katherine enters the room sees everyone together then says: as they are family celebrate something special

Tommy: Katherine what are you doing here

Katherine: you forgot that I'm your girlfriend

Tommy: you're not my girlfriend, ours relationship is over

Katherine: I'll tell you something little woman Tommy has a girlfriend, you do not want to stand between him and me, because he's going to prefer me

Kimberly: I was not going to do it, bye, Mrs. Oliver, it was nice to meet you

Tommy: Kimberly do not leave, you'll be happy Katherine once again you ruin my life, you're still so immature

Katherine: do not do this to me Tommy tell me you love me

Tommy: understand once I do not love you

 **Campbell House**

Aisha: what's that crazy lady putting together such a scene at Tommy's house

Trini: thank goodness you left there

Kimberly: now the war will be at the university

Aisha: do not worry about that, sooner or later she will have to understand that Tommy loves you

Tommy was desperate because he could not find Kimberly to talk to her, so several days went by and things got worse every day with Katherine being obsessed with Tommy.


End file.
